brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:User infobox
}} I was wondering what you guys would think about creating something named like "template:user", where it would have the appearance of , , etc, but be used for userpages only. I've seen users who have placed such infoboxes on their userpages, which results in their pages being put in mainspace categories, such as parts categories, no image in infobox, etc. I was thinking we could just have this for users who want to have an infobox-y type thing on their page, and give options for colour customisation and customisable field names (with some default ones in there already), and no mainspace categories attached to the template. Thoughts/comments? 09:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds cool, I'd use it, but I have on that fits the design of my userpage :/ --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 09:37, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::If it helps that pages aren't put in the wrong categories, sure. But I'm fine with the layout of my page as it is. How about sections like "Themes collecting/collected", "age" (optionally) ect? 11:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, souns good. Likey how there's always something new here. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] [[User:GameGear360/Birthday Card|'One Year on Brickipedia']] 12:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::This won't be by means compulsory to have on a userpage or anything, but there are over 10 users I can find with an infobox on their page, so just thought it might be a good idea to replace them, and maybe if others want a box like that on their page which relates moreso to them than it would to a LEGO set, they can have it. But those sections sound good, and I was also thinking to put all the fields on the set, theme, and minifigure templates, in case they want it to be about an "imaginary figure" or something. 12:20, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, nice idea. 12:37, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think we really need a huge discussion about this, but if anyone does have reasons for opposing, please still put them here, and the template can always be removed. However, I've created Template:User, and put an example here. Not all fields are shown, just to show that you don't have to put every field in, and there are customisable background colors and text title color. Also, a modified section for userboxes, which I came up with for the infobox on my userpage. If anyone wants any other fields added, or if there are any other comments about the template, feel free to put the down here. 06:11, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, this would be great. Then I won't have to fix errors with images in their userpages and stuff...also it's customizable. 23:58, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Er, I guess not customizable (although that would be nice!) 23:59, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::: Yeah, I was thinking of adding 10 custom rows at the end where you can name the row as well. I'll do that in the next 24 hrs or so... hasn't really been a high priority at the moment since noone's using it yet. 00:02, September 9, 2010 (UTC) No I'll do it. It's not too hard. (I sorta got the idea from BS01). 00:14, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I think I could but I'm not sure so I won't mess with it...yet...*ominous music plays* 00:18, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :: If you want to try to, go ahead, you're the only one using it at the moment, and you can always undo it if it doesn't work :) Just saw the problem with the non-hideable userboxes section, I'll try and sort that out as soon as I can. 01:08, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :: 10 custom rows have been added, and userbox problem has been fixed. 12:46, September 12, 2010 (UTC)